


let go

by playfulparkson (ghostbvrinnit)



Series: irondad oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Character Death, Death, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbvrinnit/pseuds/playfulparkson
Summary: In all honesty, this was not how he expected to die.He didn't want to die being spider-man. He wanted to die with his family. A wife, kids - hell maybe even grandkids. He wanted to die, surrounded with his family. Knowing he was loved and cared for. He wanted to live into old age. Help people until he physically couldn't anymore. Live up to the expectations that everyone had set for him.But that wasn't going to happen and Peter knew it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: irondad oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612441
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	let go

**Author's Note:**

> whoops. my finger slipped
> 
> sorry its short. but its shoRt and sWeeeet

In all honesty, this was not how he expected to die.

He didn't want to die being spider-man. He wanted to die with his family. A wife, kids - hell maybe even grandkids. He wanted to die, surrounded with his family. Knowing he was loved and cared for. He wanted to live into old age. Help people until he physically couldn't anymore. Live up to the expectations that everyone had set for him. 

But that wasn't going to happen and Peter knew it. 

Peter sagged heavily against the dirty floor, gasping for air as he clutched the side of his stomach, trying his best to stop the blood from pouring out of the 3 gunshot wounds he had received. His hands were a sticky, stained red with both his own blood and that of the woman he saved. He was glad that he took the bullets instead of her. 

He ripped the mask off his face, using the thin fabric to apply pressure. He didn't want to die. Not like this. Never like this. But it was going to happen.

His head was dangerously dizzy and somehow, he knew he wasn't going to make it out of this one. He had no one with enough medical knowledge to come to his aid, and the rate that the ambulance service was in New York - it was likely that they would be too late.

He almost felt guilty, knowing how many would mourn him. Ned. MJ. God Aunt May. And then there was Pepper and Morgan and Happy. He would miss them. They would miss him and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Peter screwed his eyes shut, the pain finally kicking in. He felt his healing factor trying to sew the skin back together, but he knew he had lost far to much blood. His body was good, but it wasn’t that good.

He felt a hand shake his shoulder, a warmth spreading through his body and the touch. Warm, Safe, Home. They were encouraging him to wake up. He groaned in protest, wanting to be left in misery but the voice was so persuasive. His eyes flitted open and he nearly sobbed.

“Hey Kiddo.” 

Tony’s voice, full of pride, was like music to his ears. He opened his eyes more fully, basking in the sight of his father figure. The man looked exactly the same before he had died. His hair was slightly greyer than Peter remembered, but he assumed that it was from the 5 years of the blip. He hadn’t spent much time with Tony on the battlefield at the compound, only really seeing him when he was dying. 

He remembered watching Tony die. Listening to his heartbeat stop. He remembered the funeral he had to attend. Another person he had gotten close to die. He remembered how he isolated himself, until MJ had to physically drag him up and out of bed. He remembered the years that followed, checking up on Morgan and Pepper on at the lake house, working with the other Avengers. It gave a whole new meaning of having his life flash before his eyes. 

“T’ny.” He slurred, reaching out. Tony smiled sadly, grabbing Peters hand and squeezing it.

“Yeah. I’m here bud. I’m not leaving you this time” 

Peter cried, knowing exactly what he meant. He could feel it. It felt exactly how it did when he died on Titan. He could feel his life slipping away from him as he gasped for air.

“T’ny” He repeated, panic seizing at his chest. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore and his head...his head was so heavy. Everything was fuzzy and everything hurt. It hurt to breathe. It hurt not to. His side burned in fury and throbbed. He let out another choked sob.

“I know Pete. I know. This is the worst part. It’ll be over soon. We’re all waiting for you. Me, your mom, your dad, Ben. We’re waiting for you. You’re so nearly there buddy”

Tony’s words washed over him like a wave of relief. He would see his parents. He would see Ben. He could join them. He could rest.

“Tired. H’rts” Peter whined. Tony shifted, so he was kneeling in front of Peter. He cupped his face and ran his free hand through the sweaty mess of curls on Peters head.

“I know. You did so good Peter. So so good. I’m so proud. You can let go Pete. It’s ok”

“Dn’t le’ve me” Peter mummered, reaching out  
again, latching on to Tony’s shirt. He heard Tony chuckle softly, laying the hand that was on his face over Peter’s own.

“Never again kid. It’s ok. I’ll be here when you wake up. Just rest, yeah?”

Peter nodded, sniffing as his closed his eyes, body completely going slack, drained and exhausted.

“You can let go”

Peter faded into the darkness, welcoming it with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i would say i’m sorry,,,,but lets face it, thats a lie and we all know i’m not.
> 
> i haven’t seen this much??? and i really wanted to write Peter dying and Tony helping him into like an afterlife???? i mean:::: i thought it was cute.
> 
> anywho, lemme know what yous are thinking of this :)
> 
> leave requests ect.
> 
> wattpad: @playfulparker  
> instagram: @wheezeparker 
> 
> -Lauren xx


End file.
